YuGiOh! Vids of Doom
by BenevolentPharaoh
Summary: YY/Y and S/J...maybe some R/B later ^_^ Rated for Malik and Ishtar's mouths and Yami and Yugi's behavior >>' lol ^^ Making kawaii little vids! ^__^ R&R if you would like me to write more chapters and I'll see if I can get around to it as fast as I can and
1. Intoducing, absolutly pointless!

BPharaoh: This isn't my first humor fic, this is the first one I'm posting!! ^.^   
My others got deleted when I got a virus over Spring Break Y.Y But my   
computer is fine now, and it's ready to torture some sexy and kawaii bishis!! and possibly   
shoujos ^_^  
  
Everyone except B.Pharaoh: -___- crap  
  
BPharaoh: There's not much of a plot, except for showing freaky vids of the YGO ppl acting   
not-themselves WARNING: Yaoi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111oneoneone  
  
Jou: BenevolentPharaoh did not create Yugioh, it's copyright Kazuki Takahashi. **runs off to go find Seto**  
  
BPharaoh: Thnx Jou! Now: First vid is called.. "Therapy Effects"  
  
~Begin~  
Yugi:Little Chibi Hamsters DANCE DANCE DANCE!  
Little Chibi Bunnies DANCE DANCE DANCE!  
Little Chibi Millenuim-Zombie-Looking-Dogs DANCE DANCE DANCE!  
  
Yami: ... **looks down at Yugi, who is in his lap**  
  
Yugi: Mokuba volunteered to be my therapy teacher ^^  
  
Yami: moki-bah.  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Yami: His name sounds like an algebriac concept.  
  
Yugi: ...  
  
Yami: ..Can you go back to singing?  
  
Yugi: Nope  
  
Yami: ..why?  
  
Yugi:**drags Yami off** Because I want more cards,so I hope you have   
money ^__^  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Yugi: Ya know this rocket was aiming at Seto & once the target locked   
on him it said Rock on it was cool..  
  
Yami: ...  
~Fin~  
  
BPharaoh: next is called "Numbers"  
  
~Begin~  
Malik: **walks into Math class w/ Ishtar**  
  
Teacher: Open your note books, we're covering 3 sections today! ^_^  
  
Ishtar: **Groan** I'm so pissed off at numbers...  
  
Malik: Yeah man....there's like too many of them....  
  
Teacher: **rambles about the sections and gives the assignment**  
  
Malik: Numbers tick me off...  
  
Ishtar: Everything ticks you off  
  
Malik: Shut up you're ticking me off  
  
Ishtar: Told you  
  
Malik: Told me what  
  
Ishtar: Just shut up and do your assignment  
  
Malik: Dammit you're ticking me off again.  
  
Ishtar: Do your facking assignment.  
  
Malik: Fine  
  
Ishtar: What?  
  
Malik: Fine.  
  
Ishtar: Huh?  
  
Malik: Fine!!!  
  
Ishtar: I can't hear you!  
  
Malik: I said FINE, YOU GONNA EAT THAT!?!?  
~fin~  
  
BPharaoh: This one is called "Average Day"  
  
~begin~  
Jou: Seto has a lot of food in his pantry ^_^ Yummy!  
  
Seto: Jou get out of the pantry!!!  
  
Jou: Why??  
  
Seto: Because, If you eat it all we have to go to the grocery store and buy   
more, which costs money and I can't spend all my money on you just because   
you moved in with me! I'm a filthy rich guy, doesn't mean I have all the money   
in the world I can spend on anything I want! It's for buisiness too!  
  
Jou: **Eating pizza** Can you repeat that... I was eating my little   
friend, instead of listening to whatever you just said because I prolly wouldnt   
understand anyway ^^  
  
Seto: grr....  
  
Jou: Now whos the dog!!  
  
Seto: **bites Jou**  
  
Jou: Bad, bad dog.  
~fin~  
  
BPharaoh: Okay! ^_^ So far we've done Seto, Jou, Yami, Yugi, Malik,  
and Ishtar... okay next is starring  
Anzu, Mai, and Isis! "fault-tolerant distributed systems"!  
~begin~  
Mai: **reading**  
  
Isis: **looks up at the sky** I wonder what I am....  
  
Mai: **looks up** You're..uhhh............  
  
Isis: **looks at Mai** yes?  
  
Mai: um.....a toolkit for implementing fault-tolerant distributed systems!!!!!!  
Isis: Wrong Isis.... -_-'  
Mai: what ever. XP  
Isis: **looks up at stars** who am I? **cell phone rings** -__-'   
**answers** hello, Isis Ishtar speaking -_-'  
Anzu: Can I get some cond-  
Isis: EW! Don't EVER call me again!!! **hangs up** **goes back to   
wondering who she is by looking at the stars** ... **cell phone rings; answers**   
Hello, Isis Ishtar speaking. -_-  
Anzu: I was gonna say condition control therapy...  
Isis: My bad... **hangs up anyway**  
~fin~  
BPharaoh: NEXT! ^^  
  
~begin~  
Yami: **laying down on the couch staring at the ceiling**  
  
Yugi: **sits down on the floor and smiles at Yami**  
  
Yami: **doesnt see Yugi and keeps staring at the ceiling**  
  
Yugi: **sticks out his tounge playfully** n.n  
  
Yami: **Stares at the ceiling still**  
  
Yugi: T__T **pokes Yami**  
  
Yami: **doesn't move**  
  
Yugi: YAMI !!!  
  
Yami: WhA!? **falls off the couch and lands on Yugi...smiles...sweatdrops**   
  
Yugi: Yami, get off please..what if Sogoruku comes home o.o  
  
Yami: Wha...? Who's sogoruku? =9  
  
Yugi: Yami!  
  
Yami: Fine.. **gets off and sits on the couch setting Yugi in his lap**  
  
Yugi: **picks up the remote and turns it to KidsWB (a/n: XDD)...episode w/   
Kuriboh snuggling Yami**   
  
Yami: **Sweatdrops as Kuriboh comes from Yugi's room and starts snuggling   
him again**  
  
Yugi: **Glares at Kuriboh**  
  
Kuriboh: **puppy dog eyes**  
  
Yugi:**rivals puppy dog eyes with his own**  
  
Kuriboh: X.x kuri kuri..kurrrrrr..  
  
Yami: **Staring; blinking**  
  
Yugi: **snuggles Yami** mineee~~  
  
Yami: **sweatdrops**   
  
Sogoruku: **Walks in and walks past Yami and Yugi** Hi Yugi, Hi Yami.  
  
Yami + Yugi: O.o  
  
Sogoruku: What you think I didnt know..? **goes upstairs into his room**  
  
Yami: **grins and pulls himself and Yugi back down to the floor**  
  
Yugi: Did you tell Sogoruku..?  
  
Yami: No of course not...why would I do that..? ^__~  
  
Yugi: **glomp-tackles Yami** =D  
  
Yami: **destroys video camera..which he landed next to**  
(screen gose fuzzy)  
~fin~  
  
~BenevolentPharaoh~  
  
BenevolentPharaoh: R&R please! It's extremely appreatiated! ^^ I'm going to   
eventually start working on a yaoi YY/Y fic Romance/Angst! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Idiotic Forever

BPharaoh: GOMEN!! O_O I should have updated sooner! I had some chances, but forgot!   
I was so busy with homework, and I had a load of art requests and a birthday present I was forced  
to make myself, and I'm still not done with all my requests Any who, next chap. Warnings and Disclaimer  
in first chapter.  
~begin~  
Yugi: Yami, what ya doin?  
  
Yami: eating  
  
Yugi: eating what?  
  
Yami: food  
  
Yugi: what kind?  
  
Yami: pharaoh food  
  
Yugi: whats it smell like?  
  
Yami: food  
  
Yugi: What kind?  
  
Yami: yummy food  
  
Yugi: What's it look like  
  
Yami: food  
  
Yugi: what kind?  
  
Yami: edible food  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Yami: FOOD  
  
Yugi: From where!?  
  
Yami: McDonal's!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Okay. One more question.  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Yugi: Can I have some?  
  
Yami: Open.  
  
Yugi: **smiles and opens his mouth**  
  
Yami: Ha, got you~ **pounces on Yugi and kisses him**  
~fin~  
  
BPharaoh: *working on some requests* Next has Bakura and Ryou.  
  
~begin~  
Bakura:**poking Ryou repeatedly** poke, poke, poke...  
  
Ryou: -__-' **pokes back once** poke.  
  
Bakura: **pokes back harder**  
  
Ryou: grr.. **pokes back harder a few times**  
  
Bakura: **pokes Ryou very quickly and repeatedly**  
  
Ryou: **does the same as Bakura  
  
**scene: Bakura and Ryou both poking each other over and over exremley quickly. (A/N: What? Me and my friend   
are constantly doing it at school, it's normal by now.)**  
  
Ryou: POKEEEE!!  
  
Bakura: POKEEEE!!  
  
Ryou: agh!! POKEEEE!!  
  
Bakura: PO- hey look a camera **Runs towards the camera smiling and holding a metal bat, gets close and-**  
~fin~  
  
BPharaoh: Nexxxxxxxxxt! Anzu and Malik.  
  
~begin~  
Anzu: oooh..quarter.. **bends down to pick up the quarter she found, and falls flat on her face** ow!! owwwww!!  
  
(A/N: =b phbttt)  
  
Anzu: **sits on the ground flipping her quarter** one, two, three, four, five, six, seven..  
  
Malik: **Walks by and sees Anzu; stares** ...Anzu. What the hell are you doing?  
  
Anzu: counting. Hey!! you messed me up!!   
  
Malik: ...  
  
Anzu: one, two, three, for, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve..... twenty-seven.......sixty-five...  
...England...What comes after England. Marik?  
  
Malik: It's Malik. And England isn't a number.  
  
Anzu: Oh... Then what's England?  
  
Malik: ... **shakes head and walks off**  
  
Anzu: Maybe he's going to find out for me. I'll wait here.   
  
**3 days lata, back on the ranch-- actually it's where Anzu is but who cares, really?**  
  
Anzu: **still waiting-- though we all know Malik isn't coming back.**  
~fin~  
  
BPharoah: That one definitley wasn't my best, but hey I'm drawing, writing and talking to a friend at the same   
time. Sorry this chapter is ending here, because I have a lot to do. I have to start planning out the major events   
in the story I mentioned and writng it. I don't know when I'll have it posted, but I promise you If I don't get it posted before   
May, I'll probably write a poem or a song fic, or one shot, Something short and simple and sweet~! ^_^ 


	3. It's w00t day Just because!

BPharaoh: ......................................................o.o  
  
Yami: She says I should host this chapter ^__^  
  
BPharaoh: ...o.o!!!  
  
Yami: She says no, I shouldn't hos-- I mean she says..um...she says Yugi should host it too!! ^__^  
  
BPharaoh: ...u_u;;  
  
Yami: She made a different face!! Although I dont think she can speak.. **pokes her**   
  
BPharaoh: **looks up at Yami** T__T.. **huggles him and Yugi** KAWAII!!!! ^___^  
  
Y + Y: -.-;;  
  
BPharaoh: Eh..Yami and Yugi can help host ^__^   
  
Yami: w00t!!  
  
Yugi: **locks arms with Yami and nuzzles his side** ^__^   
  
Yami: **tackles Yugi to the ground and kisses him....repeatedly**  
  
BPharaoh: AWWW!! KAWAII!! aww...anywho, I dont   
  
own Shrek! Or Yu-Gi-Oh! **turns on vid**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shrek"  
  
~begin~  
  
Malik: **just finished watching Shrek with Ishtar and Isis** Dude. The singing dolls are  
  
like. cool.  
  
Ishtar: I know...That's like..a cool song...Let's sing it...  
  
Malik + Ishtar: **high pitched voices** Welcome to DuLoc!  
  
Such a perfect town!  
  
Here we have some rules,  
  
Let us lay them down!   
  
Don't make waves,  
  
Stay in line,  
  
And we'll get along fine!  
  
DuLoc is a perfect place!  
  
Please keep off of the grass,  
  
Shine your shoes whipe your-- ...face!  
  
DuLoc is, DuLoc is, Duloc is a perfect PLAAAAACE!!!!!  
  
^___^  
  
Isis: **writing up some paper work**  
  
Ishtar + Malik: **sing the song over and over**  
  
Isis: **losing patience** ..**grips pencil**  
  
Ishtar + Malik: **sing louder**  
  
Isis: **Snaps pencil**  
  
Ishtar + Malik: **Still singing**  
  
Isis: AGHH **starts pegging Ishtar and Malik with pillows, shoes, the phone, Millenium Rod...ect...**  
  
Malik + Ishtar: **hide under a bed** O.O'' **Snuggle up close to each other in fear**  
  
Isis: AGHH!!! Where are you!?!?!   
  
Malik + Ishtar: O.O ...  
  
Isis: **growls then squeaks** oh Ra..I really should keep my anger under control..**goes back to paper work**   
  
Malik + Ishtar: **stare at each other** ......**several moments pass** ........ I CALL THE GAME CUBE!! **both run into game  
  
room and shuv each other and poke each other fighting over the game cube..Ishtar wins..Malik is tied up in the closet while   
  
Ishtar happily plays Sonic Adventure 2: BATTLE**   
  
Ishtar: ^__^  
  
~fin~  
  
BPharaoh: **giggles**  
  
Yami: **sleeping on the couch with Yugi curled up next to him**   
  
BPharaoh: Aww.. **Takes a picture**  
  
"That came out of the silver"  
  
~begin~  
  
Jou: I'm really hungry ;__; can i have the food in the pantry now??  
  
Seto: ..  
  
Jou: That came outta the blue ^__^  
  
Seto: Why do people always say..That came outta the blue? Why not black? or silver? or red? or blu..purple?  
  
Jou: HAM AND EGGS AND BUTTERED TOAST!! (A/N: I dont own ed,edd,and eddy either **Giggles**)  
  
Seto: Wha?  
  
Jou: Umm.. That came outta the flourscent yellow.  
  
Seto: um. O.k.a.y...  
  
Jou: **plays with Seto's models of the duel monsters ** whoosh!!!! FLY LITTLE ...um ..what's this one? **holds it up to Seto**  
  
Seto: -_-'  
  
Jou: FLY LITTLE SHOE!!  
  
Seto: Lemme guess...that came outta the black, didn't it?  
  
Jou: No!! It came outta the hippie pink..  
  
Seto: You now have the right to confuzzle me. Along with all the other things you do..some which I won't discuss right now.. '  
  
By the way. That came outta the silver.  
  
Jou: **blinks** ...**stops playing with the models and looks out the window stupidly** Seto...  
  
Seto: Yes?  
  
Jou: Are you outside your window? **blinks, staring out the window**  
  
Seto: Jou. **grabs Jou's face and turns it to his** I'm sitting right next to you. That would be my reflection in that window, Jou.  
  
Jou: oh ^_^ You sure are smart for somebody younger than me ^__^  
  
Seto: For somebody older than me you're extremeley stupid..love you anyways but..wait..how old are you??  
  
Jou: 14!! is that more that 5019? (A/N: Seto was a priest in Ancient Egypt so why not have his real age be combined with his mortal age? =D)  
  
Seto: No, Not really.   
  
Jou: **Shrugs** My bad.. **cont. playing with the models** WHOOS!! BAM!! WHACK!! WHACK WHACK WHACK **whacks two duel   
  
monsters' heads together**  
  
~fin~  
  
BPharaoh: NEXT!! ^__^ another one with Jo-jo and Seto-kun! TOTALY!  
  
"Totaly Jou!"  
  
BTW i dont own the Amanda Show either.  
  
~begin~  
  
Seto: Welcome to another episode of "Totaly Jou!"..  
  
Jou: WHAD UP DAWG!  
  
Seto: pringles can.  
  
Jou: like....wha?  
  
Seto: On my head.  
  
Jou: ...?  
  
Seto: Pringles can on my head. It's up, dawg.  
  
Jou: That...like....came outta the....like... red..like....totally.  
  
Seto: Naw... it came outta the..... tropical orange.  
  
Jou: Like, totaly. I was like, eating and my friend like told a joke and it was like really funny and  
  
i was like eating an apple and I laughed like really hard and i like... choked and I like..threw it up..  
  
Seto: That's ....nice..  
  
Jou: Dude it was awesome.  
  
Seto: yeah.. um "totally"  
  
Jou: Dude can I, like, have those pringles?  
  
Seto:...*takes them off his head and starts to eat them* nope.  
  
Jou: ;_; Dude that was harsh!  
  
Seto: Just kiding..um "bro"  
  
Jou: awesome! ^_^ *eats some*  
  
Seto: remind me why I love you again.  
  
Jou: I dunno... coz you do?  
  
Seto: ........Works for me.  
  
~fin~  
  
BPharaoh: next yay yay!^^ Yami and Yugi bein weird n stuff @.@  
  
~begin~  
  
**Pandora (Arkana in English version) is in the background dieing.**  
  
Yami: cooool...  
  
Yugi: (transparent mode) *thwacks the back of Yami's head**  
  
Yami: OW!! WhAt DiD i Do!!!!!?  
  
Yugi: It's not funny when people DIE!!  
  
Yami: Yes it is. **big grin**  
  
Yugi: **thwacks Yami again**  
  
Yami: ow..  
  
Yugi: Say sorry to Pandora, Yami.  
  
Yami: but...but..but.....But, he's dead, aibou!  
  
Yugi: ...well DO you have a point there.  
  
Yami: I'll make it up, I promise!  
  
Yugi: How?  
  
Yami: Let me show you! **tackles Yugi to the ground and kisses him repeatedly**  
  
Yugi: Forgiven!  
  
~fin~  
  
BPharaoh: During that vid, Yami and Yugi helped me come up with something special  
  
for this chapter ^__^  
  
~here it is^^~  
  
yay! Random quote things =D Used to be some of my old away messages on  
  
AIM but I had to take some off coz i had too many x.x  
  
You have been online for 1 straight year.  
  
Do you want to log off and get a life?  
  
______ _____  
  
| Yes _| | No |  
  
~~~~  
  
This one is kawaii^^ dunno why it just is^^  
  
~~~~  
  
They are the twins who were born between the most beautiful princess,   
  
Leda, and Almighty God, Zeus, who transformed himself into a white swan.  
  
One of the twins, Pollux, inherited the blood of god Zeus and has eternal   
  
life.   
  
A while after, another one of the twins, Castor, died and then Pollux   
  
divided a half of his eternal life to Castor and became the constellation.   
  
Gemini is shining in the winter night sky. These close two bright stars are   
  
Castor and Pollux.  
  
~~~~  
  
Just some random thingie i found while going through translations^^  
  
a message I used sometimes when i was sleeping^^  
  
~~~~  
  
Older Brother: "The doorway to the front chamber...? There's some warning written in the ancient text around the   
  
door..."   
  
Sugoroku: "Beyond here...those who disturb...the domain of the slumbering pharaoh... By divine punishment shall have   
  
their flesh rot and their soul buried in darkness..."   
  
***  
  
Sugoroku: In Ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh was essentially a god!! Statues dedicated to the Pharaoh always had   
  
their left foot forward. That pose thrust the left side heart toward the god-like pharaoh as a symbol of absolute   
  
submission!! Walking is an action people do without thinking!!   
  
Those who forget to honor the Pharaoh are punished with death..!! The Pharoah is testing the intelligence and humbleness   
  
of the intruders with this game!!"  
  
***  
  
~~~~  
  
I got this away message from the website and adjusted it a little ^.^  
  
~~~~  
  
~Things Yami Won't Say~  
  
"I'm a pharaoh.. But I wanna be the king of England!"  
  
"Lets go duel without honor for once..."  
  
"I AM YOUR FATHER!!!"   
  
"I got a few words for you Malik: Byte. me. who. is. yo. daddy."  
  
~~~~  
  
That's all for this Chapter^^ R/R and I'll write more ^_~ 


End file.
